Donna's Confession
by Yu-21
Summary: The girls are chasing a new criminal on the loose and on the way of uncovering a mystery, Alex will be facing some of the most heart pounding situations in her life, she hearing someone's confession to her..
1. Angel in Disguise

Chapter two: Enemies...?

Wooden Lodge 6:55 am

They fell together to the trees and landed on the ground... then she fainted, she felt as if someone is carrying her, the carrier is very careful with her even though she seems desperate...

She opened her eyes a bit and said something though she can't remember it quite well. She closed her eyes again, but this time she felt her whole body ache from the blows the impact of falling gave her. A voice inside her head telling her she's so stupid and an ignoramus. She could've gotten away with the box yet she still saved her enemy. She tried to reason with it but she saw a glimpse of light in the corner and followed it then she realized that she were asleep. She saw the wooden ceiling and tried to look around her but her body is covered with bandages and her arm aches badly.

"Man I really messed up big time... what the?!!" she exclaimed as she saw Alex embracing her but sleeping then she looked at the window. The sun is just starting to rise up. Poor Alex, she must've watched over me the whole night... she thought as she touched Alex's soft tanned face...

"Sorry for being such a drag Alex, you must have had also carried me from the forest to this place." She whispered apologetically as she leaned closer to her face. She's really cute... no gorgeous... even though she's covered with bandages her beauty can't still be hidden. I tried to save her but instead, she saved me. I'm so stupid... now not only I'm guilty of causing her trouble, I also messed up my job. I wonder why she's in such a slim and sexy suit that got that spyish look. Could it be that she's...

Her thoughts was interrupted as she felt Alex woke up. Alex opened her eyes slowly and looked at Donna.

"Hi there Alex... good morning..." she smiled as she stared at Alex's face which is now covered with surprise and relief so much in fact that she's crying with joy...

"Donna!" was all she said as she embraced Donna gently, Donna hugged her back while Alex sobbed on Donna's breast. She smiled guiltily and pushed Alex away from her.

"Alex... thank you for carrying me here and helped me get my wounds healed... but I'm very sorry for causing you trouble." She stopped abruptly as she felt her arm ache more and she flinched as she tried to stop it. Alex laid her hand on Donna's arm and carefully took the cast off and checked it.

"It seems to be getting a bit better now considering how it looked like five days before." She started as Donna's jaw dropped.

"5 days?!!!! Is that how long I've been unconscious?" Alex nodded as Donna wondered.

"And hey ...where's my motosuit? Did someone change my clothes? And if it has been five days how come I'm so clean?"' she asked thoughtful as she noticed that Alex' whole face is now colored in a dark hue of red.

"No way... you mean... you even cleaned my body and changed my clothes? Man this is really embarrassing not only that you saved me you also took care of me when I was still unconscious. Thanks for everything Alex and... about... the package I'm..." she was about to say but Alex stopped her by using her index finger on Donna's lips. She shook her head and pushed Donna to the bed sheets and caressed her hair gently and finally embraced her.

"Pleas Donna I don't want to hear it.. at least not now... I'm not sure I can take it. I just want to see you recover and be fine again... to spend some time with you in these woods even for a little while to escape the reality and truth." She whispered pleadingly as Donna nodded slowly using her other arm to touch Alex's face...

"... sure I understand... and Alex..."

"hmm...?"

"I... just want you to know that I..." she stopped as a blush creeped up her face. Alex looked at her hopefully but...

"I am really glad you're alright and fine, I wouldn't be able to take it if you were on my shoes... I just care too much about you well... that I must've lost my job by now... anyway let's not talk about it ok?" Donna continued as a voice in her head is now telling her how stupid and coward she is just because she missed another chance to tell what she really feels. Alex just nodded and faked a smiled, but in reality she's cursing her self for having hopes that Donna might actually like her.

Dinner table 8:15

"Good morning girls... how are you too Donna? Is your arm feeling alright now? You friend over there has been worried sick, walking in circles each day and watching you at night. If I won't call her to eat she might not do it." she said in a joking tone making Alex blush a bit and sat on the table beside Donna.

"Girls I'm going out for a walk, just eat alright?" she reminded them as they replied a smile.

"She's a nice person... good thing she was the one you saw in this woods." she said as she tried to eat with her arm but unfortunately it just fell back to the plate. Alex watched her until she finally tried to help Donna.

"Here let me help you, don't push yourself too hard, if you can't do it, just tell me, I don't want to worsen your injury too you know." she said as she fed Donna.

"umm... I just don't want to be a burden to you again... " she mumbled as she blushed. Alex blushed too as she watched Donna eat her food quietly and obidiently until they both finished. After that they decided to walk around the house.


	2. Friends or Enemies?

Chapter two: Friends or Enemies...?

Wooden Lodge 6:55 am

They fell together to the trees and landed on the ground... then she fainted, she felt as if someone is carrying her, the carrier is very careful with her even though she seems desperate...

She opened her eyes a bit and said something though she can't remember it quite well. She closed her eyes again, but this time she felt her whole body aches from the blows the impact of falling gave her. A voice inside her head telling her she's so stupid and an ignoramus. She could've gotten away with the box yet she still saved her enemy. She tried to reason with it but she saw a glimpse of light in the corner and followed it then she realized that she were asleep. She saw the wooden ceiling and tried to look around her but her body is covered with bandages and her arm aches badly.

"Man I really messed up big time... what the?!!" she exclaimed as she saw Alex embracing her but sleeping then she looked at the window. The sun is just starting to rise up. Poor Alex, she must've watched over me the whole night... she thought as she touched Alex's soft tanned face...

"Sorry for being such a drag Alex, you must have had also carried me from the forest to this place." She whispered apologetically as she leaned closer to her face. She's really cute... no gorgeous... even though she's covered with bandages her beauty can't still be hidden. I tried to save her but instead, she saved me. I'm so stupid... now not only I'm guilty of causing her trouble, I also messed up my job. I wonder why she's in such a slim and sexy suit that got that spyish look. Could it be that she's...

Her thoughts was interrupted as she felt Alex woke up. Alex opened her eyes slowly and looked at Donna.

"Hi there Alex... good morning..." she smiled as she stared at Alex's face which is now covered with surprise and relief so much in fact that she's crying with joy...

"Donna!" was all she said as she embraced Donna gently, Donna hugged her back while Alex sobbed on Donna's breast. She smiled guiltily and pushed Alex away from her.

"Alex... thank you for carrying me here and helped me get my wounds healed... but I'm very sorry for causing you trouble." She stopped abruptly as she felt her arm ache more and she flinched as she tried to stop it. Alex laid her hand on Donna's arm and carefully took the cast off and checked it.

"It seems to be getting a bit better now considering how it looked like five days before." She started as Donna's jaw dropped.

"5 days?!!!! Is that how long I've been unconscious?" Alex nodded as Donna wondered.

"And hey ...where's my motosuit? Did someone change my clothes? And if it has been five days how come I'm so clean?"' she asked thoughtfully as she noticed that Alex' whole face is now colored in a dark hue of red.

"No way... you mean... you even cleaned my body and changed my clothes? Man this is really embarrassing not only that you saved me you also took care of me when I was still unconscious. Thanks for everything Alex and... about... the package I'm..." she was about to say but Alex stopped her by using her index finger on Donna's lips. She shook her head and pushed Donna to the bed sheets and caressed her hair gently and finally embraced her.

"Please Donna I don't want to hear it.. at least not now... I'm not sure I can take it. I just want to see you recover and be fine again... to spend some time with you in these woods even for a little while to escape the reality and the truth." She whispered pleadingly as Donna nodded slowly using her other arm to touch Alex's face...

"... sure I understand... and Alex..."

"hmm...?"

"I... just want you to know that I..." she stopped as a blush creeped up her face. Alex looked at her hopefully but...

"I am really glad you're alright and fine, I wouldn't be able to take it if you were on my shoes... I just care too much about you well... that I must've lost my job by now... anyway let's not talk about it ok?" Donna continued as a voice in her head is now telling her how stupid and coward she is because she missed another chance to tell what she really feels.

Alex just nodded and faked a smiled, but in reality she's cursing her self for having hopes that Donna might actually like her.

Dinner table 8:15

"Good morning girls... how are you too Donna? Is your arm feeling alright now? You friend over there has been worried sick, walking in circles each day and watching you at night. If I won't call her to eat she might not do it." she said in a joking tone making Alex blush a bit and sat on the table beside Donna.

"Girls I'm going to the town until the afternoon, the food is on the fridge," she reminded them as they replied with a smile.

"She's a nice person... good thing she was the one you saw in this woods." she said as she tried to eat with her arm but unfortunately it just fell back to the plate. Alex watched her until she finally tried to help Donna.

"Here let me help you, don't push yourself too hard, if you can't do it, just tell me, I don't want to worsen your injury too you know." she said as she fed Donna.

"umm... I just don't want to be a burden to you again... " she mumbled as she blushed. Alex blushed too as she watched Donna eat her food quietly and obediently until they both finished. After that they decided to walk around the house.

Backyard 9:03

The two is simply seating together on a bench when Alex fell asleep again because of her lack of sleep by watching Donna for 5 straight nights in a row. She leaned towards Donna who just simply watch her sleep knowing what happened to her.

"Alex... why were you chasing me that day? Are you really my enemy? Are you just pretending to be worried about me or were you actually just waiting to find the right time to capture me? I don't understand why these things happen to me when I would almost find a reason for me to be happy at last." She asked herself sadly as she remembered the painful childhood she had, being a daughter of a large underground agency is very hard for her, having trained everyday and every night just because her dad wants her to be the perfect agent.

Not having true friends and handling his father's transactions at such young age is not easy for her. In fact nothing was really easy for her well... ok she's really great in sports and fighting but comparing it to the life long hardship of training and strict orders of her cold father just made her cold as ice as well. It all changed when she met Alex, somehow. Watching the soft spoken raven-haired girl and her timid yet cute smiles, she felt something strange when she looks at her. She felt that her heart of steel is being melted as she sees this girl more often. But now that Alex might actually be her enemy, what should she do? Should she follow her father's orders or should she follow her frivolous heart who seems to just have

found a key to the door that blocks her way to true happiness even if the one she loves might just be lying to her? She don't know the answer... she looked at Alex's smooth face and caressed it gently...

"Alex... I'm so sorry... I don't think I'm supposed to stay here for too long, I know that you're a nice person but... I have my pride to recapture... I need to retrieve the package... I know you want me to stay with you to forget all about it but it won't work... even if I trust you... even if I care so much about you... even if I love you... my cold heart would never be able to see all that because I'm brought up to be heartless and cold..." she said as she carefully took off Alex's body and laid her on the bench, she walked slowly to the house and rested on her bed. She closed her eyes in anger as she thought of the stupid fate who made her know Alex... it would've been better if she just didn't met Alex in the first place. If that happened she would have done her job easier without second thoughts.

"Donna...?" Alex whispered as she felt no body around her and sat straight up as she realized that Donna wasn't there at all. Angry voices filled her head.

(You're so stupid! How can you trust Donna? She's your enemy! How were you even been able to think that she can't be the thief when the transmitter led right to her?!!) another thought came to her head.

(What if she decided to leave you here and get the package again? What do you think the girls and Jerry would say to you? That you're such a fool for letting a prisoner escape because you were sleeping!!!!!) she'd had enough of it and ran towards the house.

"Shut up... she's not like that... even if she's my enemy she won't betray me as a friend." She whispered to herself as she knocked on Donna's room.

"Donna... are you there?"

"Yeah..." she replied in a sleepy tone. Alex sighed with relief as the thoughts earlier suddenly faded away. She smiled and entered the room only to see Donna with a strange expression on her face. It's almost as if that she's being tortured in such an emotional way or thinking of a difficult problem.

"Donna... are you alright...?"

"SHUT UP!..." she suddenly shouted and remained not to look at Alex.

"Donna why are you angry with me? I'm only worried..." but was again interrupted by Donna's cold yet silent anger.

"Stop pretending to be worried about me, I know that you just want to watch over me until you'd finally be able to call your friends and capture me." She suddenly commented that struck Alex.

"What are you talking about Don..." she was about to ask but Donna looked at her in such a frightening way that her lips were immediately sealed.

"And don't call me by that name anymore, I don't want an enemy being too friendly with me. I don't trust people who pretends to be my friends." She said as she continued her cold stares on Alex's confused face.

"Look... just leave me alone okay, just call me if the WHOOP agents are here to arrest me. And don't worry about me escaping, I won't get anywhere with a body like this anyway-...." She stopped as she saw a tear slid down Alex's face... she just nodded and tried to hide her face from Donna and ran out the door sobbing quietly. Donna's eyes widened and her mouth left open a bit with shock.

What the heck did I do?! I just made Alex cry!! A voice in her head replied

(so...? That's what supposed to happened, you decided that you will still be her enemy to gain your father's trust. Some things have to be sacrificed to gain another thing you should know that by now)

(but do you really want to hurt Alex just for another painful recognition in the agency for being an outstanding killer and agent again. Sacrificing the only chance you might have for true happiness the reason you just kept on fighting... to find a person who'd love you as you love her?) a kind voice said and argued to the other one.

Woods: 11:45 am

Alex ran outside until she finally reached the woods, still crying and sobbing as she finally tripped over an extended root from an oak tree.

"Donna... isn't all the caring I've shown you enough to show you that I'm your friend?" she asked her self as she continued to sob. When she calmed down, she remembered how Donna has been kind to her, help her be braver and hopeful... saved her from a situation she can't handle that also meant her death. Why did Donna saved her in the first place if she knew that they really are enemies? Why did she suddenly became cold to her as if she's totally another person? And then she asked herself...

What do I care about her getting mad and angry with me anyways? Sure she saved me but I already thanked her, I still have my WHOOP cellphone that automatically calls Jerry and the girls but why didn't I called them to say that I'm fine and that I'm with the thief. Don't I want to arrest the thief who might endanger the whole world ? Why do I care so much about Donna that I watched over her for 5 days? Why don't I want to see the truth about our situation and just wanted to remain here with her as long as I want...??

Then she suddenly blushed as a voice in her head asked her...

("Don't tell me you actually love Donna?!")

"NO WAY! I'm a straight!! I've got boy crushes in school that can't be possible!" she consistently told herself then she noticed that she don't know that part of the woods.

"Where am I anyway? Oh no! I think I'm lost!" she exasperatedly exclaimed as she wandered more and more in circles.

Lodge 1:35 pm

"I think I should explain everything to Alex..." Donna told her self as she walked around the house.

"Alex?... Where is that girl?" she whispered to herself then... she saw the opened gates to the woods...

"Don't tell me that she cried so much that she ran absentmindedly to the woods?!!!" she exclaimed as she ran towards the house and got a long knife, flashlights, 2 sleeping bags and a lot of food and first aids.

"Is she really a spy? She's so stupid to just walked to the forest without informing Me." She stopped as she thought of what she said earlier...

"... just leave me alone ok?/ I don't trust people who pretends to be my friends..." Donna punched herself in her face and thought how stupid she was for saying such things to her... she continued her search for Alex until it's already about 7:00 in the evening. She lit up the flash light to her right as she thought she heard someone crying. She saw a huge oak tree and walked slowly around then she looked up and saw a sleeping but still crying Alex...

She looked at how near yet so far Alex is and looked at her cast.

"I won't reach her if I still have this cast." She mumbled as she took it off and tried to climb the tree. Even though each climb pains her arm and body, she kept on climbing just for Alex and...

"stupid..." was all that Donna said as she cried a bit with joy when she saw Alex fine. She's so happy she embraced Alex who is currently dreaming that Donna left her, woke up surprised as she felt Donna hugging her.

"D-Donna....?" She stammered as she saw the smiling face of Donna who is now wiping away Alex's own tears.

"I'm just so glad that nothing happened to you... I'm so sorry to say mean things to you Alex... I-I thought I'd never see you again...I was just confused... please forgive me..." she whispered to Alex's red ears.

Alex can't believe that Donna actually looked for her even though she just said that she don't want to see her, and even though she's injured (taking the broken arm to account). And is now saying that she's so relieved that she saw her again and that nothing happened to her... it all showed that Donna really cares about her.

"It's alright Donna... I'm sorry for making you worry too..." Alex said as she looked at Donna's left arm... it didn't have a cast... another worried came to her thoughts.

"Don't tell me that you took off your cast to climb up this tall tree?!!" she asked as Donna smiled a bit but painfully.

"Why did you do that?! You'd just worsen your injury! You idiot! Come one I'll help you get down..." Alex exclaimed then after they got down the tree they continued to walk until they reached a river.

"Let's just sleep here for the night then let's go back to the lodge, the old woman might be worried about us." Donna said as she helped Alex lay down the sleeping bags.

"OWW!!!" Donna yelled as she felt her arm ache painfully, Alex quickly ran to Donna and looked at her wound.

"It's just been fatigued. You just need to rest it and clean it with water since you took it out from the cast. Good thing we're near the river we can wash your arm there." Alex said as she accompanied Donna walk over to the of the river.

"Hey Alex, did you take a bath earlier?" Donna suddenly asked as Alex blushed a bit.

"Uhh... no not yet I guess? Why?" Then it's Donna's turn to blush.

"Well... I just thought we might want to take a bath here, we should also clean our bodies don't you think so?" she said shyly then continued...

"a... and don't worry I won't look... I'll just face the woods. I promise I won't even peek." she said shyly as she turned her back and faced the woods only to be stopped by Alex who held her hand.

"Don't be shy Donna not only that we're both girls, who'll clean your wounds when you could only use one arm?" she said jokingly as she pulled a reluctant Donna to the river. She helped Donna take off her clothes and bandages then after that Alex took off her own. Donna stared at Alex's beautiful tanned body as it is dimly lighted by the moonlight. She know that Alex is beautiful but this gorgeous? No... she was so absorbed by Alex beauty that she didn't noticed that the same person is calling her...

"Donna... come one over here, we need to clean those wounds now..." she said gently but strictly as Donna followed.


End file.
